1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a balance-to-unbalance (Balun) transformer, and, more particularly, to a Balun built in multiple ceramic layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In terms of the technology of wireless network communication, a balance-to-unbalance (Balun) transformer is a crucial component, which is provided between a balanced circuit and an unbalanced circuit for transforming signals.
Conventionally, the Balun transformer is composed of microstrips or windings. However, if the conventional Balun transformer is used in applications with a radio frequency of several hundreds MHz or several GHz, the size of the Balun transformer and the weight thereof will be too enormous to be practically incorporated in such applications.
Thus, there is a need for a Balun transformer with reduced size and weight.